Maverick Front
by PaleHorse07
Summary: Sixteen year old Avery Davis finds out what it means to be a hero when he recieves the powers of Magma Dragoon. From then on chaos ensues as he enters a battle of good and evil.
1. Rebirth

"_Rising Fire_!" screamed the red, black and silver clad warrior; a large ball of fire escaping his then cupped hands.

The humongous ball of destruction sped towards his brown, beast like armored foe, picking up power as it charged forward. Down on his knees, Slash Beast slowly tried to catch his breath; each individual inhalation feeling as if a truck had managed to plow straight through his lungs. There was nothing he could do. He could feel the blood running down his mouth from his innards.

Looking up at the sphere of death coming at him, Slash Beast quickly sprang to his feet, and leapt out of the way of the way of the massive ball of flame. However, for Slash things would quite be so simple. His head turned back, the brown dreads that were hair fell across his face as he watched the Dragoon direct the ball of fire with the movement of his arms. With a flick of Magma Dragoon's wrist the massive ball of flame quickly performed a U-Turn, heading back towards the beast.

"SHIT!" yelled Slash as he pulled himself up from the ground.

There was now no other choice, Slash Beast would have to unleash his most powerful weapon onto his solemn, yet dangerous foe.

Dropping his shoulders as if in a horse stance, Slash proceeded to ball up his fist letting his chakra flood into his more than capable hands.

"I don't want to have to do this Avery but you leave me no choice!" exclaimed Slash Beast, his claws now glowing a bright, neon green.

"_TWIN SLASHER_!" yelled the young warrior before dropping his left shoulder even further down, and throwing his right claw overhead in an arch, ripping a whole in the air.

The masses of air currents collided, each one pushing against the others, before slowing becoming sleeker and deadlier. The ball of death pushed on closer, as finally the air currents molded into a trio of fine neon green blades of air ripping through the mother earth. Suddenly, the two massive entities collided sparking a mass nuclear reaction. The nuclear catastrophe began to engulf everything around it, burning away the surrounding trees, and turning the surrounding mountain side into ruble.

Everything within range soon became engulfed by the sheer power and ferociousness of the battle, including the two warriors. Both young fighters were engulfed within the burning blaze, succumbing to its dark power…..

"SHIT!" he shouted, jerking up from his bed, looking around.

Avery had awoken from his dream, not able to actually comprehend if his dream had been a nightmare, or a blessing in disguise.

Frag I- Rebirth

"Stop you!" screamed a tall black clad soldier, running headstrong ahead.

The object of their desire turned its head back, looking at them through its ruby tented eyes. It was a machine but trade, but something was different about it. It was very tall, about 6'3, and was all silver, red, and black. It's feet were clawed, as if to stabilize itself when running, or better yet jumping. Jagged, almost dragon like teeth surrounded his mouth when he delivered a toothy grin.

"Magma Dragoon, Cease you damn animal!" cried out a shorter soldier, barely able to keep up with his partner in front.

It was all clear now. This animal, this machine, was Magma Dragoon. A machine by trade, a dragon by birth. Charging forward, Magma Dragoon quickly noted what was ahead of it…and didn't really like its options. It was now on a small expanse that was a peak, hanging high above a large sapphire sea.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and most of all, no knowledge of why these men were chasing it. Slapping on the breaks, Magma Dragoon edged close to the end of the peak, turning back to spot the soldiers following him. They had done it. They had finally managed to corner the one _Maverick _that would soon play a part in their masterpiece.

"MAGMA DRAGOON!" shouted the slower of the soldiers, barely hear-able through his black biker helmet. "You have been charged with the assignation, of Grand Maester Colonel. You have been sentenced to public execution."

The large dragoon looked back at its accusers with fire filled eyes, before baring its fangs to its adversaries.

"This is absolutely ludicrous! I was not the one that assassinated Grand Maester Colonel!" yelled the dragoon, is razor sharp fangs becoming increasingly more visible. "All of the Repliforce army knows just as well as I do, that it was master Zero who defeated Maester Colonel!"

Slight chuckles emitted from underneath the helmets of the soldiers, as the inched closer to Magma Dragoon. Something wasn't quite right about this, and the dragoon knew it.

"You know for a primal beast, you are awfully smart. Yes it is true that Master Zero was the one that defeated Colonel, but the public does not know that." Exclaimed the faster of the soldiers, his voice cold and emotionless. "No one will ever no of Zero's betrayal because you will not have the luxury of telling them! As soon as we capture you, you'll be scrapped for parts and that _maverick core _inside you will be put under intense research."

"You see, this was all planned from the very beginning Magma. You may be one of the most powerful mavericks in all of Neo-Arcadia, but even you, the great and powerful Magma Dragoon cannot hold up to Master Gate. Give it up. This battle is completely useless for you to be fighting." stated the latter of the soldiers.

He had reached his breaking point. How could Gate, the man that had help create him and all of the Mavericks, turn against them? Was he trying to create a Maverick revolution? It just didn't make sense, but at the moment there was no time for sense as Magma Dragoon slowly backed up, balls of his clawed feet on the edge of the cliff. The two black clad soldiers inched closer to Dragoon, hands outstretched to grab the large maverick.

It was now or never. Magma Dragoon had one choice, wither he would dive into the rocky, and utterly dangerous waters below, or be captured by the repliforce army and turned into Gate's personal guinea pig.

"I won't let you get me!" screamed Magma Dragoon, as he tuned towards the sea and leapt headstrong into the raging sea.

The monstrous waves crashed against each other, spraying the free-falling dragoon with mist. Searing pain coursed through his body as the water caused steam to arise from his burning hot body.

"This is it" thought Dragoon, as underneath him formed a whirlpool. In truth, this whirlpool would've ripped his body to shreds but Dragoon knew that. Maybe, the whirlpool would be a release from his tormented life. With a large splash, Dragoon became engulfed within the clashing. The water spilled over the expanse of his body, with away at his armor and severing his circuits.

Upon the cliff the soldiers looked down upon the resting place of magma dragoon, a solemn look taking over.

"Master Gate is not going to be pleased with this, Briggs." exclaimed the shorter of the two soldiers.

"What Gate doesn't know, won't hurt us, Bickson." stated Briggs, staring back at his partner.

"I'm not really so sure about that. Master Gate has his ways of finding things out." said Bickson.

"Just shut up about it. Gate will never find, out and that's the end of that." exclaimed Briggs, turning away from the cliff. "C'mon, let's go."

Briggs began to walk away, seemingly lost in thought. But Bickson however, knew something was wrong. This wouldn't be the last time they would come in contact with Magma Dragoon. He just knew it. Turning tail, Bickson quickly caught up to his partner as both set to leave the scene.

His body was now mangled, circuits exposed, and Maverick Core almost in shambles.

"I...c..can't…d..d...die…here" said Dragoon, taking in an immense amount of water.

After being tossed around for what seemed like hours within the raging waters, Dragoon finally sunk to the ocean floor, crashing in between a pair of adjacent rocks.

High above on the cliff ahead, a man in all black stood watching over the water. The fading sun gleamed off of his black sunglasses, as he lifted what looked like a cell phone to his mouth. The object was silver, and sort of looked like a virgin mobile sliding cell phone. Pushing up the sliding cover, the man looked down into the deep blue water with ice cold eyes.

"Let it through to the _Second Zone_." exclaimed the man, pushing down the cover of the object.

Blood ran down Magma's body, causing the clear blue water around him to become a crimson shroud of death. There was no way around it, he was going to die here unless he found a way to escape his watery grave. Suddenly the rocks underneath his mangled and mashed body began to fade away, allowing his form to slip through. In sliding through, Dragoon was introduced to a world of pure darkness. There was no light as far as he could see, and the emptiness of it seemed to sap his energy.

"**Do you wish to survive?" **beckoned a far off voice, drawing Dragoons attention.

With not much strength remaining, all the bleeding maverick could muster was a slight shake of the head.

"**Well then, allow to hand you the key to your cell that was your body."** Announced the voice once again, causing a rupture in the chest of Magma Dragoon.

Something was happening to the Dragoon. Blood like oil erupted from his ripped open chest, coating his silver parts in a crimson mask of blood. His vision slowly became blurry and quickly faded to black as his body began to death spasm. A sign of his final moments. When it was all said and done, the only thing the remained was a life husk of what used to be a proud, powerful,…dragon. Suddenly a bright light began to shine from within the husk, burning a bright red as the twinkling light arose from the deceased body into the darkness.

"**It is done. Now Magma Dragoon. You have been granted the chance to begin your life anew." **stated the ominous voice.** "Your new life begins, where a young boys ends. Be gone my creation, the first of a new breed."**

The twinkling suddenly receded into darkness, leaving its luminescent glow behind.

_Well that's the first chapter ya'll. Hit me back with comments, maybe characters you would like to see. Oh, and please review this, I can take criticism. Thanks and god bless. Be on the look out for the next chapters._


	2. Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or any of its Mavericks. The only things I own are Avery, this story, and your souls. MWUHAHAHAHAHA!**

Frag II: Struggle

Avery's head sharply turned, scouring the room for anything and everything. The dream had been so real, yet it couldn't be. Could it? Avery really didn't have time to worry about it.

Avery Davis had been tossing and turning the whole night, haunted by this ominous dream. Now all of his tossing and turning had lead him to the first morning lights, each ray showering its luminescence on his tanned light brown skin. Thankfully, today Avery would be getting out of school for the year and nothing could deter him from happiness for the moment.

Sadly, his school was one of those schools that didn't have much money. It was one of those types of schools where the teachers could care less if you pass, and some of them are actually having affairs with students. However, at least he didn't have to wear a uniform like most schools, but who needs a uniform when you are throwing down in a fight.

As the bright lights shined in on him, Avery slowly rose to his feet, movements still somewhat sleep induced. Looking around his room, Avery smiled at the one place he called home.

His room was very neat, possibly because all he did was sleep there. It was solely a place for him to place his different martial arts posters and practice street fighting. Real life, he spent in his head away from the world. His one and true love however, is where reality and imagination clashed, on the streets in a brawl.

Ah yes, street fighting. He thought of it as a release. A release from a world that despised him. A release from a world that wished him to be dead. From what he knew, his father even was a fighter in his younger days, before he died of unknown causes.

Walking over to his closet, Avery quickly pulled out a white tall tee, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a Nike™ box with a pair of white air force 1's. Slipping on his jeans, and shoes, Avery set out of the door with his shirt in hand. Walking down the hall, Avery was introduced to his vibrant kitchen. The walls were a darker shade of lilac, with black thorned roses painted onto their surfaces. Gardening was his mother's hobby and passion, and from the walls many could tell she was also quite handy with as paintbrush.

Snatching his messenger bag from its hanging position on the chair, Avery set out of the door not wanting to say anything to his mother. Formalities such as saying good morning and goodbye meant nothing to Avery. To him they were just another way of showing some type of useless emotion he could survive without.

The strange dream stuck in his mind, as it played over and over like a bad horror flick. "What did it mean?" he thought as he continued his walk to school from his house. The clashing forces in his dream dumb-founded Avery to a point where that was all he could think about on his way towards his desired destination.

Why was he getting so caught up in a silly delusion of life, that probably meant nothing.

Yet, it felt so real….

School wasn't necessarily any better today than it was any other day. No one spoke to him, no one even as some as said hello. All of this was perfectly fine with Avery, who could care less about his fellow students. However, it was that dream that occupied the last five hours of his junior life in high school. He just couldn't figure it out.

The day had been long and painful but as the final bell rung; Avery was free. School no longer meant anything to the young African American teenager. He lived for throwing down with a big mutha he knew was tough as nails. Reaching into his messenger bag Avery pulled out a pair of black grappling gloves, slipping them onto his hands.

A shock of electricity surged up and down his spine as he fastened his remaining glove. This was the greatest thing in the world to him. The smell of blood, the sound of bone being smashed, was like a multiple orgasm all in one for the young fighter. Turning a corner in his path, Avery was introduced to his desired direction. It was a large cubic building, mostly brown from rust and deteriation over the ages. Its location was almost perfect, except for the fact that a lot of drug dealers lived around there.

Knocking on the large metal door, a smile crossed Avery's face as the door began to slide open revealing its innards. A gust of wind sent the smell of rust and sawed off metal up straight into Avery's nose. He loved this smell; it would always let him know that it was time to throw down. Flashing a smile at the guy at the front door, Avery continued on through the building making not of the many iron kegs that littered the scared ground.

Yes, this truly was Avery's one true hang. Most newcomers weren't welcome unless you could prove yourself in a one on one fight against one of the elder members. That didn't happen a lot. And to garner the respect of the leader, well let's just say you'd have to break a couple of jaws in the process.

The tall, elder, and strangely eerie fight promoter, Mr. Rad, remained seated on a barrel counting his earnings for the day which is something he'd never allow his employees to do. Hell, if they'd even think about it, he'd knock them around himself instead of letting someone else do it.

"Avery!" he shouted way from the back of the old dim lit place, trying to grab the young fighters attention. However instead of grabbing the attention of Avery, every pair of eyes within the vicinity turned towards Avery. "SHIT!" echoed through the building as most of them went back to preparing themselves for there upcoming fights. Avery had gathered somewhat of a reputation in his short time of fighting.

In his very fist fight he took down an adult male that towered over him. He was in the either grade then. It was amazing, he basically showed off superhuman strength against a man that probably would've killed him if he was given the chance.

He made his way through the mass of human flesh and bone as best as he could, without bumping into someone and making them extremely angry. Avery strolled over towards Mr. Rad with a Cheshire cat smile upon his face, as he addressed the older gentleman.

"Hey Avery I got a good fight lined up for you today if you feel up to it." stated Mr. Rad as he thumbed through his money.

"How much does it pay?" responded Avery, trying not to sound too excited.

"Two Hundred if you win." said Mr. Rad.

"Holy Crap!" exclaimed Avery, his tongue almost falling out of his mouth. " Why so much?"

"The guy said he's been hearing all these good things about some kid who has superhuman strength." stated Mr. Rad, his eyes not wavering from his money.

"Fine then. I'll take it." Responded Avery, cracking his knuckles within his gloves. "How much is it to enter?"

"Twenty" stated the elderly man, holding out a hand for the money.

Reaching down into his messenger bag, Avery quickly pulled out his wallet, relinquishing a crisp twenty dollar bill from its innards. Avery was a bit reluctant to relinquish his hard earned fight money, but it would be well worth it to make two hundred bucks. Placing the money in the man's hand, Avery dropped his bag onto Mr. Rad's lap causing a large "Oomph" to bellow from within.

"Watch this please." said Avery, his face contorting into a solemn figure.

"Sure, but if it comes up missing it's not my fault." Exclaimed the older man, returning to his money.

That statement made Avery feel very uneasy about leaving his stuff with the old geezer, but he couldn't worry about that right now. Bowing his head, Avery walked towards the middle of the room, in between the mass of bodies before exclaiming something into the air.

"Avery Davis, Fighting Style: Kenpo, Fight Record: 99-0!"

It was a tradition in street fighting for the fighters to announce their name, fighting style, and fight record in order to find your opponent and also do a bit of boasting in the process.

Suddenly, bodies began to be pushed out of the way as a large man came busting through the crowd. He had long black hair that ran down, just below his shoulders. An expansive girth led his way through the crowd, along with almost massive arms.

"Liaison Black, Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling, Fight Record: 54-6!"

Avery's eyes grew wide out of amazement as the large man stepped towards him stretching out his arms.

"You got some nerve beating my little brother like that." stated the Liaison with a sneer on his face. "Everyone around this place is afraid of you kid, but I can guarantee you I'm not."

"It'd be in your best interest to believe the hype and leave now." responded Avery, his voice sounding almost robot like in response.

A chuckle emanated from Liaison, as he walked up towards Avery pushing him back towards the crowd.

"C'mon tough guy, let's see what you got!" exclaimed Liaison, laughter still emanating from him.

Suddenly Avery's eyes slitted, as he bared his proverbial fangs towards his opponent.

"You asked for this." Stated Avery before firing forward planting his fist in the solar plexus of Liaison.

Liaison stumbled back, breath leaving his lungs. Could this kid have that much power? Could he really be as good as everyone had been saying? There really wasn't much time for Liaison to contemplate as Avery fired forward once again leaping into the air, shifting his weight into a spinning back kick. His foot sped forward towards Liaison's gut before having it caught in mid-air.

"You're not as you think kid!" screamed Liaison, throwing Avery's foot into the air.

His body turned full circle as back flipped onto his feet before fired back planting his elbow into the sternum of the much larger man. Pushing off, Avery quickly doubled back, dropping down and performing a leg sweep taking the much bigger man to the ground. He's so fast though Liaison as he lay on the ground trying to gather his breath.

This kid was something else. He was fast, lighting fast and almost garnered demonic strength. Liaison had made an extremely bad career decision by taking on the man that most of the people who fought in the street brawls called "The Devil". Leaping into the air, Avery pointed his body downward before dive-bombing into Liaison's chest with a flying fist to the chest. A large boom emitted from within the building as Avery hopped off Liaison, breathing rather hard. Blood ran down Liaison's mouth, as his eyes rolled back in his head showing the sign of Avery's victory.

A large roar of applause arose from the crowd, as Avery pushed his way back through the mass of people towards Mr. Rad.

"Nice fight." said Mr. Rad, as he arrived in front of him.

He was out of breath, and his body ached from the explicit movements that he was performing, but never the less he was the victor and as such he wanted his money. Out stretching his hand for the money, Avery looked at Mr. Rad through his slitted eyes.

"Money. Now." He exclaimed, taking in a deep breath.

"Calm down slugger, I was about to give you your money." Stated Mr. Rad, placing two hundred big ones into Avery's hand.

Snatching his messenger bag from the elder man's lap, Avery rolled his money up and placed it into the side compartment of the bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Avery gave a slight nod of his head before heading towards the door. It was over, Avery had maintained his perfect record and he had put another want to-be hotshot fighter in their place.

Yet something still didn't feel right. A vibration emitted from within his pocket as he exited the door of the fighting arena; prompting him to pull a small cell phone out of his pocket.

"Its Avery, your hot." Said Avery, speaking into the phone.

"**Go to the old baseball diamond." **echoed a strange voice on the other line of the phone.

"Why should I?" questioned Avery, pushing the bag back onto his shoulder.

"**Because destiny waits for no man**"

Something just didn't feel right about the whole thing but something inside told Avery to go check it. Before even getting the chance to ask for the person's name, the line went dead, giving Avery a chill that went down his spine.

"Well, this is weird." Thought Avery, as he began to head towards the abandoned baseball field. Everything within his very being told him not to go, but everything within his heart and soul told him to follow destiny.

The large tower spiraled up towards the dark, ominous sky. Many red lights illuminated its black outer shell, while the luminescent blue aura filled its innards. Over a dozen women sat at a row of computers, each typing away on some begotten program while one man in black sat at the helm.

"Sir, it appears that Chill Penguin has escaped to the _Second Zone_." exclaimed one of the women on the computers.

"How far is he from the desired rendezvous point of Magma Dragoon.?" asked the man in black, tapping a strange phone like device to his chin.

"Approximately 2.5 minutes behind the _maverick core_. Should we call off the rendezvous?" answered another woman.

"No. This will be the first test for the new Dragoon." stated the man, sliding up the cover of the device, before bringing it up towards his mouth.

"Let it through to the _Second Zone_."

His eyes spanned across the ball park, as he stood upon home base with a look of disappointment on his face. He had really expected something to happen here, or rather to meet someone. But nothing.

"This is bunk. What kind of joke is this?" Avery asked himself as he stared down at home base.

The sky had since become dark and cloudy when he left the old fighting arena, and now it appeared he was going to get caught by the incoming rain.

"Just great." exclaimed Avery as he could feel droplets of water coming down upon his skin. "Screw this I'm outta here."

Just as he turned his back towards home plate, a red light over took the field. Avery's head snapped back in disbelief, not being able to fully comprehend what was going on.

"What the hell!" yelled Avery, as the light exploded into an aura that sent him tumbling to the ground.

The lights slowly receded, allowing Avery to pull himself to his feet. What had just happened? Avery really wanted to know, but for some reason he only got one answer. A red crystal ball lay on the ground in front of him, gleaming with the same red light.

"What's this thing?" Avery asked as he slowly reached down and retrieved the object.

It was smooth, and smelled of ash. It spherical shape clung to his hand as he brought it into closer view. Something was engraved into its surface but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Damn contacts. I thought you were supposed to correct my vision!" exclaimed Avery, as a slight chilly breeze passed over his skin.

The breeze soon turned artic as Avery's head snapped back to notice a large bird on the pitchers mound. It was squat; penguin like in look except for the fact that it had almost like a snow blower on its back.

"What tha---"Avery tried to say before being blasted in the chest with a snow ball.

This snowball hurt more than anything he had every felt, it was like someone had taken boulder and dropped onto his lungs. His body flew back, colliding into the cage behind him, before dropping to the ground face first beside the snowball. The penguin squawked in joy, as it began to dance.

Pushing his body up via his arms, Avery staggered to his feet, holding his sternum. His chest convulsed, as suddenly he spit out blood onto the white snowball revealing its true form.

"That's no snowball." he exclaimed, trying to move forward." That's a damn cannon ball!"

The attention of the bird faltered towards Avery, ending its little happy dance. A smile crossed its face as it readied its cannon again.

"_SHOTGUN ICE!_" exclaimed the large penguin, firing off yet another cannonball like snowball.

This time Avery was ready. Running forward, Avery leapt into the air, jumping over the cannon ball and diving into the penguin with a hard leaping side kick. His foot connected perfectly with the beak of the bird sending it spiraling backwards in a loud shriek. Avery hit the ground in a loud thump before gripping his leg and screaming out in pain.

"Dammit that thing is made of metal!" screamed Avery, clutching his leg.

The squat bird slowly waddled to its feet, anger consuming its eyes.

"Dirty human, I'll kill you for crushing my beak!" screamed the ecstatic bird.

On further inspection later, it would be found out that Avery's diving kick had crushed in the beak of the bird. Climbing to his feet with a limp, Avery set himself in his fighting stance ready for another assault.

"Avery Davis, Fighting Style: Kenpo, Fight Record: 100-0!" screamed Avery barreling forward towards the bird.

A smirk appeared across the birds face, as it pistoned its launcher twice.

"_DOUBLE SHOTGUN ICE!"_

Avery braced himself, feeling the impact of one of the snowball-cannonballs colliding with his ready arm. He wanted to clutch his arm but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to be beaten by no man, woman, child, or bird. The second collided, sending Avery flying to the ground below only for him to rise to his feet, now with a bloody right arm.

"Still alive are we." said the bird, slinging his launcher over his shoulder. "Fine then, no more mister nice penguin!"

Blood ran down Avery's arm like a crimson Niagara Falls, as he searched for some way to end this fight.

"I have to attack him from above. C'mon there has to be something!"

His head slung from side to side before finally taking off in direction of his desired object.

If he could get there before the bird fired again, he could win this fight.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed the penguin, setting his launcher in the direction of Avery. "Chill Penguin Special…_SHOTGUN ICE!_"

The cannonballs flew through the air, crashing on either side of Avery. Nothing would stop him this time, and he meant nothing. Running forward Avery quickly ran up his desired object, being a light pole, before flipping his body and crashing his foot down on top of Chill Penguins skull! Flipping backwards, Avery landed on his feet, back in his fighting stance praying that the fight was over.

The penguin crashed to the ground in a heap, its launcher falling beside its prone corpse.

"Is it over?" Avery asked, walking over towards the body.

It couldn't have been that easy, could it? There was no way that thing was dead, but it was worth looking. Looking down, Avery grazed over the body of Chill Penguin breathing a sigh of relief when it didn't move when he was above him. Suddenly, he arm went numb as he stumbled back, breathing hard enough to see his own breath. Looking down at his arm, it was completely covered in ice, and if things weren't bad already Chill Penguin was rising to its tiny feet.

"Did you actually think, I'd be beaten so easy by a HUMAN!" exclaimed the squat bird, as it fully made it to its feet. "You are strong, stronger than most mavericks but I guarantee that you will not leave here alive!"

Lunging forward, Chill Penguin opened its mouth releasing a stream artic breath that overtook the field, turning everything in its path into solid ice. This was it, Avery knew he was going to die here.

"**Allow me to help you.**" beckoned a far off voice in his head, as the stream of death inched closer.

"How?" asked Avery, be founded that he was hearing voices in his head.

"**Hold the gem to your chest, and I'll take it from there.**"

That was right. Avery still had that weird red gem in his hands. With nothing left to lose, what better to do than try. Pushing the gem to his chest, the artic blast collided with Avery's body. The cold air masses were instantly pushed back by a sphere of flames with Avery in the center.

His skin was burning like hot coals, and searing every part of him. He took his hands top eyes and pushed, screaming while a ghostly image of a dragon encircles him in red flames.

It spiraled around him, trapping him in a sphere of fire. Suddenly, silver, red, and black pieces of armor began to cling to his body through the flames. His fingerless gloves became metal gauntlets that covered his now burning skin, as all the pieces finally came together in a large suit, the final piece being a helmet that resembled the face of magma dragoon.

The large mass of flames dismissed, as Chill Penguins eyes grew to adjust to the sight of a new born foe. The large figure looked down at its body, flexing out its now clawed hands, and adjusting to the sight through ruby red eyes.

"M...M….MM…Magma Dragoon!" screamed Chill Penguin as it stumbled back out of pure fear.

Magma Dragoon turned its attention towards the large bird, a smile crossing its already malicious looking face.

"You make me sick just looking at you." stated the Dragoon, clenching its fist. "I'm going to end this right now."

Lowering its hands at its side, the Dragoon cupped its clawed appendages and slowly began to channel energy towards its hands. A crackle fire quickly emerged within the hands of the able body dragon, before erupting into a full blown orb of death.

"_RISING FIRE!_" screamed the Dragoon, thrusting its hands forward, releasing the blast.

"No, no! I won't be beaten!" screamed Chill Penguin trying to turn tail and run.

Yet, it was for not as the large ball soon consumed the bird within a hail of flames. Its screams rang through the night air as it fell to the ground, a charred corpse.

Blowing smoke out of its nostrils, the Dragoon allowed a smile to cross it mug, showing its fangs.

"Avery Davis, Fighting Style: Dragoon Arts, Fight Record: 101-0."

(There's chapter two ya'll. Sorry it took so long, but you know when writers block sets in shit happens. Feel free to give feedback, It would be much appreciated. Hell if you would like, suggest future fights between mavericks!)


End file.
